Like Nobody Else
by HK7747
Summary: AU-ish of "Pink Sabbath". Cody is there, other than that, it's still the same Glee group. More focus on Finn/Brittany. Subscribe, review, inbox suggestions, stuff you'd like to see, etc. Otherwise, enjoy! Rated M for a full-out lemon chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so as you can see, this is another fanfic containing some Fittany, only this one I'm going to concentrate solely on them. This is kind of AU-ish to my other Glee fic, so it's obviously got the regular Glee peeps and Cody is going to feature and perhaps Naydeen may pop in a little later, I dunno yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Glee, that's never going to change.**

Finn was in Cody's basement, the Gent's Den as Cody's uncle (and only him) liked to call it. He, Cody, and Cody's uncle were playing an online death match of Halo 3. Finn was off his game, as he was getting killed far more easily than he normally did. Once it was over, they all tossed the controllers aside, Cody's uncle getting up to go re-fill the chip bowl.

"Dude, what's up with you? You look down and you're getting your ass kicked in Halo 3, which is not normal," Cody said, concern for his friend rimming his eyes. He vaguely heard the doorbell ring and soon enough Sam was there, taking off his coat and setting up his controller in order to join in to the next round.

"What's up with Finn?" he asked.

Finn sighed, rubbing his eyes: "It's just the whole break-up and Rachel trying to re-kindle is stressing me out and it's just depressing me."

Cody's uncle walked in, the large bowl filled to the brim with Ruffles: "Sounds to me like you just need to take a bit of a break and maybe let this next opportunity come to you."

Finn turned to the middle-aged man: "You really think so, Mr. Rheis?"

"I know so, and plus, how many times have I told you to call me Chris? It's not like I'm your teacher."

"Alright... Chris. I guess you're right."

"Attaboy. Hey Sam, you know those douchebags from last week, we were just thinking of challenging them to a rematch, what do you say?"

They all grinned as Sam replied: "Let's do it."

Finn walked into his favourite coffee shop, with a view to a French Vanilla and a Boston Cream donut. He was shifting his weight from one foot to the other as the other customers seemed to take _forever_ to order and get their orders. As he stood there, the bell rang as two more customers came in. Finn turned and saw Brittany and Santana there, dressed in their Cheerios uniforms, of course.

"Hey guys," Finn said, a lopsided grin falling into place.

Santana simply replied by giving a seductive look, whereas Brittany waved feverishly: "Hi Finn!" she said in a bubbly voice.

Finn felt something jump inside of him. _What the-?_ he thought, frowning slightly.

"So, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"We're here to get coffee," Brittany said quietly.

"No, Finn, we're here to catch a flight," Santana spat sarcastically.

"That's not nice to say, San," Brittany said, turning her wide blue eyes on her momentarily, then swivelling back to look at Finn.

"Fine then! Why don't you get something with _him_? I didn't even want anything from this shithole!" Santana said, storming out.

Finn sat there, smiling goofily at Brittany momentarily.

"Finn?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah?" he replied, lost in those bright blue orbs.

"It's your turn in line," she said, looking pointedly at the waiting employee.

"Oh, right," he chuckled. So did she.

"Um, I'll have a large French Vanilla and a Boston Cream," he told the employee, who keyed it in. "Britt, you want anything?"

"Yeah," she said and she stepped forward. "I'd like an apple juice and a chocolate chip cookie, please and thank you," she recited brightly.

The employee then droned: "Anything else I can get you?"

"No, that'll be everything, thanks," Finn said.

"That comes to five dollars and sixty-four cents."

Finn handed him six dollars and muttered his habitual "Keep the change," before grabbing his and Brittany's order.

"Uh, since Santana drove off, do you need a lift?" Finn asked once they were in the parking lot, with only Finn's truck and some of the employee's cars present.

"Yeah, sure," she said, distracted as her eyes were crossed and her tongue sticking out in concentration as she tried to open the juice bottle.

Finn chuckled, and then grabbed it, taking the cap off with a deft twist. He handed the open drink back to a beaming Brittany. They climbed in and set off for McKinley, Finn drumming his hands on the steering wheel to the song and Brittany happily sipping her juice and occasionally taking a tiny bite out of her cookie.

"You know, at the rate you're going, that cookie is going to be done when you graduate," Finn joked. "Why the small bites?"

"Coach Sylvester never lets us have cookies, so I'm savouring the experience."

Contrary to Finn's prediction, Brittany had the cookie finished by the time he pulled into the McKinley parking lot and was occupied brushing crumbs off of her uniform and making sure that nothing would give it away.

Finn leaned over: "I promise I won't tell Coach Sylvester that you were eating a cookie."

Brittany's face lit up: "Really?"

Finn nodded and she proceeded to fling her arms around him and give him a peck on the cheek. With that, she sprang out of the passenger seat and skipped towards the school. Finn stayed frozen in the driver's seat, running his hands over what felt like a branded imprint of Brittany's lips on his cheek.

"Huh, how about that?" he chuckled, still running his fingers over the spot absentmindedly.

His reverie was interrupted by the warning bell sounding out across the property. Finn had five minutes to get to Spanish!

**There you have it! Chapter 1 of this new fic. As always, check out some of my other stories and subscribe, and let me know how I'm doing, any suggestions, things you want to see, just let me know and I'll try to work it in! Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's taken as long as it has to update this, I've just had a hectic couple of weeks at school, with an Essay, a Seminar, directing a scene in Drama Class. Anyways, you get the point. Here is chapter 2, and I just want to apologize for the confusing formatting, because my page breaks don't make it from the word document to the published product. :S**

"So, this week's assignment is going to be a life story song, which you can group up to do. I have to see a near-finished product of this before the performances, because I don't want any surprises with song choice," Mr. Schuester explained, ending by looking pointedly at Puck.

"What?" the mohawked boy asked under the Spanish teacher's stern gaze.

Mr. Schue smiled and shook his head, before saying: "Off you go!"

Cody walked over to the stand where his electric guitar was propped up, picking up the amp while he was at it. He made his way over to Finn, Sam, Puck, and Artie, who had all telepathically grouped up.

"Any ideas for a song?" Finn asked, looking slightly distracted, gazing slightly to one side of Cody, who turned to follow Finn's gaze to Brittany.

Cody shook himself, and then said: "Well, since it's the story of our lives, how about Bleeker Ridge's _Small Town Dead_? I think we can all relate to it, I mean, I grew up in another small town, so I dunno..." he trailed off, scratching his head.

He looked up to see blank stares mixed with frowns, the universal look that told Cody they had no clue what he was talking about. Cody sighed, rolled his eyes, and then pulled out his phone, playing the song over the speakers.

"And the good thing is," he said, when seeing the others nodding their approval. "I've got the song figured out on guitars, a bass, and drums. So, Artie, do you want to handle bass?" Artie nodded. "Alright. Puck, Sam? Do you guys want to handle guitar?" They nodded. "Finn, which one of us is going to do drums?"

Finn contemplated it, and then said: "I'll play drums for this, you can handle lead vocals."

Cody nodded, absentmindedly, "Alright, let's get practicing."

Brittany and Finn were working on a Spanish project at Brittany's house, creating a poster with the conjugation of their assigned verb.

"So, remind me, who's in your group?" Finn asked while cutting out _Yo Corro_ with some squiggly scissors of Brittany's.

"Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, and me," she said brightly, gluing on the title _Correr_.

"And I," Finn corrected, "sorry. Kurt tells me so many times it's, like, drilled into my brain," he added apologetically.

"You don't need to apologize," she replied, still chipper as ever.

"Thanks," Finn said appreciatively. "What song are you guys thinking of doing?"

"We don't know yet, to be honest," Brittany admitted sheepishly.

Finn nodded his understanding, as he glued on some of the photos they took of each other running. Brittany was putting one of him on where he was running with a very goofy expression on his face. Finn had blushed when she had said it was her favourite. Finn was gluing one on of her laughing while running. Finn remembered distinctly him pulling a face just as he was taking a picture, with Brittany laughing quite hard about it.

Once they had finished, they sat back to admire their handiwork.

"I like it," Brittany said. "That's the hardest I've ever worked on anything in school."

"I'm sure it's going to pay off," Finn replied, grinning widely.

Brittany's face lit up: "You really think so?"

Finn grinned and nodded: "This poster looks awesome! How could we not do awesome? I looked up the conjugations of the verb online, so this poster should get an awesome mark on it!"

Brittany sprang forward and gave Finn a massive hug.

As much as Finn would have wanted a little more in the way of a 'thank you', Finn settled for this and revelled in holding Brittany in his arms.

"Alright, so everyone's prepared their life story projects, hopefully. Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue asked as they filed into the auditorium.

Finn piped up: "We'll kick things off."

"Alright, the guys enthusiastic as ever, let's rock out!"

They got set up on the stage and Cody nodded to check that everyone was ready, and then nodded to Finn, who counted the song in. Puck did the opening chord progression while Finn backed with drums. Cody joined in:

_I got the number but my reputation failed_

_And stop me again, pack my things_

_Leave this town go to a place where no one_

_Knows who I am_

_And Why do I get in this situation_

_And Why do I leave myself to blame yeaah_

When the chorus kicked in, Sam, Artie, and Puck harmonized with Cody:

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I can't stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_With my back against the wall_

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I cant stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_Small Town Dead!_

Cody got down from the stage and started joking around with the other Glee clubbers while he sang:

_I like to tell her but to say those words would mean_

_My cover is blown_

_What's truth when it doesn't help you_

_You've got to look after your own_

_And Why do I get in this situation_

_And Why do I leave myself to blame yeaah_

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I can't stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_With my back against the wall_

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I can't stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_Small Town Dead!_

_Growing up never living_

_A secondhand city_

_Living like this forever_

_I'm small town dead!_

Cody vocalised an 'ooh' before they launched back into the chorus.

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I can't stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_With my back against the wall_

_Oh no here we go like it never ended_

_Small town has left me dead_

_I cant stay for the blame and the broken hearted_

_Small Town Dead!_

_Nooooo, I'm small town dead! _

After this, the rest hit the final note hard. The others cheered loud. Finn launched his drumsticks to them. Brittany dove and caught both, which made Finn's stomach somersault.

"Wow! That's what I call a life story! That was _amazing_ guys!" Mr. Schue hooted while clapping.

The boys jumped off the stage, all scattering: Sam went over to Santana, Puck over to Lauren, Finn over to Brittany, and Artie went to talk with Mercedes, Tina and Rachel. Cody simply went over to his bag and sorted through it, making sure that he had the necessary things for school tomorrow.

"Hey," a voice said, startling Cody. It was Quinn.

"Hiya," Cody said, his mouth pulling up in a quick, awkward smile.

"What are you doing all alone?" she asked, concern in her eyes.

"I dunno, just checking that I have everything here for tomorrow," he said absent-mindedly.

"You seem like a very sulky person," she said, tilting her head to look at him, frowning slightly.

"I'm the kind of person who reminisces a lot, I spend a lot of time also thinking of what could have been or should have been. Happiness is something that doesn't necessarily come too easily to me," Cody replied, hiking his bag onto his shoulder.

"Everything happens for a reason, every experience we go through makes us a better person in the end," she said, following him with her purse slung over her own shoulder.

"May I ask where this line of questioning is going and why you're making such an effort to pursue me?" he asked, clearly annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to help me for my life story glee assignment. My group effort with some of the others didn't go so well. I was wondering if you wanted to either do a duet or at least play guitar for it," that stopped him.

He sighed: "I'm sorry I snapped at you. I tend to get whiny over the smallest of reminders of my time before McKinley. I'd be honoured to do a duet with you for your project."

She smiled at his comment, before giving him a big hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Upon seeing his perplexed look, she replied: "You looked like you really needed it."

And with that she walked away. Not the hands-on-hips confident strut that she used as a Cheerio, but more of an honest, humble walk. Cody watched the retreating figure while absent-mindedly running his fingers over the place where she had kissed his cheek.

***There it is, Chapter 2! I know. I said this would focus more on the whole Fittany aspect, but I kinda like the way I can play around with Cody's character. Yes, I know he's a whiny kid, but when I was writing the part with the guys climbing down from the stage, I just thought it to be so Cody-esque to just ignore basking in the performance, and I have updated the pairings, and Artie is basically going to be cool with being single, and I wanted to explore the nicer side of Quinn. I actually love her this season, now that she's no longer a Cheerio, so from here on in, it's going to be 2/3 Fittany and a little bit of Quinn/Cody. Anyways, keep reading, review, and keep it classy! :D***


	3. Chapter 3

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee! So, I'm basically on break for the next week, which gives me oodles of time to write, so I'm thinking of crunching through a couple of chapters and publishing them ASAP. I'm going through a Bleeker Ridge phase, so I'm going to have a couple of their songs in here. But seriously guys, CHECK THEM OUT. Especially their song **_**Small Town Dead**_**, from the last chapter. Anyways, as always, review, let me know how I'm doing, inbox me about any ideas, and if anyone wants to do a collab, I'm very much open to it! I hope you enjoy chapter 3!***

Quinn and Cody sat cross-legged on the floor of Quinn's bedroom, surrounded by paper bearing a multitude of song choices all crossed out and rejected for one reason or another. Cody sat there running his hands through his hair, a habit he had gone through frequently over the past couple of hours, his guitar resting on his thigh. He suddenly got yet another idea for a song and looked up the lyrics.

"What do you think?" he said, turning his laptop and sliding it over to Quinn, who looked over the lyrics.

While she looked them over, she absent-mindedly grabbed the last coconut cookie from the plate her mom had brought up a few hours ago, right along with a couple glasses of milk. Cody was prepared to wince as she rejected this idea too, but to his surprise, she turned and nodded.

"I like it. It's perfect," she said, her glowing smile on for one of the first times that night.

Cody started. "Are you serious? We _actually _have a winner?" he joked.

She smacked his arm playfully.

"Seeing as how I'm a pretty big fan of these guys, I happen to know the guitar for this, and I'll let the band figure out the rest."

As he said this, he printed off the lyrics and packed up his laptop. He sifted through his mental library of guitar parts for songs, finally recalling this one in particular.

They practiced the song a few times over, planning out who sang what, arranging the harmony and other such things. By the time they were satisfied, Cody saw it was quarter to eleven.

"Well, I should get going, Quinn. I can't go to school a zombie, it wouldn't help my grades or the performance," he said, gripping Quinn in a quick hug before shoving things in his backpack and putting his guitar in its case.

When he was packed up, he turned back to her, and said: "It was seven hours well spent," before leaning down and kissing her on the cheek and trooping out of her room with his things.

Quinn stood there in a joyous shock. She slowly walked over to her vanity and sat down, noticing the deep blush on her face. Her shock vanished as a grin grew until she burst out into happy giggles.

Brittany and Finn sat side by side in Spanish when Mr. Schue was handing back the grades on the poster. As Mr. Schue pulled out the evaluation sheets and made it clear what they were, Brittany's hand darted out and grabbed Finn's in a vice grip, which drew an arched eyebrow from Finn.

"Sorry," she apologized, turning away momentarily to hide the blush. "Just a little nervous."

Mr. Schuester stopped by their desk, putting down the evaluation sheet, and saying: "Amazing job, you two."

Finn and Brittany looked down at the sheet in unison, their eyes scanning Mr. Schue's writing.

"_Full marks_?" Brittany said disbelievingly. "OMG! My parents are going to be so proud! I have to post this on the fridge!"

"Wait, whoa. Did you just say 'OMG!'?" Finn questioned.

Brittany nodded guiltily.

"Okay," Finn said, acceptingly.

Brittany spent the rest of the class inspecting the page to see if there was some error with what was on it, even going so far as to ask Mr. Schuester if he had accidentally switched their pages. He confirmed that it was the deserved mark by asking if he could keep their poster as an example.

"Dude, I have a dilemma," Finn declared as he slumped down on the couch in Cody's basement on Halo night.

"What would that be?" Cody asked, kicking back to listen.

"Ummm, well, I think I kinda, you know-erm- might possibly have a teensy wee little bit of a crush on Brittany," he said.

"Wow, okay, way to beat around the bush. I think that might have set a world record for longest stall," he joked, furthering Finn's shame. "Now that that's out of the way, I'm going to switch to the response I _should_ have given. So, how long's this been?"

"A month or so, a little after that one Halo night, where we beat that one group we always play really bad."

"Okay, gotcha. What seems to be the problem?"

"How am I going to ask her out?"

"What? Okay, Finn, you have had two _very_ complex girlfriends before now, and also had a fling with Santana. How is it that you don't know how to ask a girl out?"

"Well, Quinn kinda walked up to me, stated the reasons why we should go out, then told me to be at Breadsticks the night after; Rachel, she kissed me and it went from there; and Santana, well, invited me and I just had to say yes, or whatever... The thing is, with girls like that, you can infer it, and say it in an indirect way, whereas I would have to actually use the words: 'do you want to go out with me?' which I find extremely awkward."

"I see. Well, I can see about talking to her to see how she feels about you and to open her up to the possibility, that way, when you get around to asking her, it'll be painless and she'll agree!" Cody said, punctuating the final phase of his plan with a massive high five with Finn.

"Gaaaah!" Cody exclaimed, gripping his red hand. "Okay, now, my turn. I seem to find myself in a similar situation with Quinn, but I think she's no longer the type to walk up, state the facts and give me a time to meet at Breadsticks. Plus, I'm not necessarily the type that would have nearly as many social advantages as a boyfriend as you, let's say. What would be a good way?"

"Though she might roll her eyes at the kind of thing when in public, she really likes the romantic things. That's all I got," he said apologetically.

Cody processed this, before his face lit up: "Thanks! Catch ya later!" he shot over his shoulder as he sprinted out of the basement.

Shortly after, Cody's uncle walked in, clutching a 2-litre bottle of Root Beer and a bag of chips protectively against his chest after witnessing his nephew breeze past him.

"What's gotten into him? I just saw him booking it out with a guitar," he said, frowning.

Cody stood below Quinn's window, throwing pebbles at her window. The blonde finally opened up her window, searching for the disturbance with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Who's there?" she whispered vehemently.

"It's Cody!" he whispered.

"What are you doing here? It's 10:30, my mom thinks I'm asleep!"

"I had to tell you something Quinn, something I'd go insane if I didn't tell you soon," he said, swinging his guitar forward.

He began plucking out a familiar tune, and Quinn smiled, recognizing his audition tune, _Aicha_.

When he finished, Quinn applauded lightly, glowing from the meaning of the lyrics.

"Quinn Fabray, no matter what you may say or think of me, I love you," Cody said, looking up at her. "Now the question is: Do you feel the same way?"

He heard her start to cry, and he squinted at her window in concern.

"What's wrong Quinn? Oh, God, what have I done?" he said, running his fingers through his hair and pacing in anxiety.

"Relax, dummy. I was wondering when you were going to man up and admit it. These are tears of joy. Of course I love you."

***BAM! There is chapter 3 and I am on a roll! Yes, this one was rather Quinn/Cody-heavy and when I start writing chapter 4 tomorrow, I will right that. Any suggestions for upcoming events are welcome! Keep reviewing, and most importantly, keep it classy. :D***


	4. Chapter 4

***I don't own Glee! Anyhow, without further ado... chapter 4!***

The next day, Cody and Quinn walked into Glee the next day, hand in hand and laughing at some joke Cody made. They sat down front and center, ignoring the stares, the glares, and the gaping mouths.

Mr. Schuester walked in shortly after and also did a double take upon seeing the two, but composed himself and put down his things and then striding toward his usual spot on the stool at the front.

"Mr. Schuester?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, Quinn?" he replied.

"Would we be able to do our song today?" She was a little sheepish when she asked the question. Cody gave her hand a quick squeeze of reassurance.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I was just about to ask who wanted to go today."

The two of them strode to the front, Cody dragging a stool over with his foot while grabbing an acoustic guitar.

Cody started off the song:

_Thank you for coming, please won't you come in_

_you look so beautiful_

_I am the same man, I haven't changed much_

_I'm still, in love with you_

Quinn jumped in while Cody kept playing:

_And when you first arrived_

_I saw your tears begin to hide, but it's all right_

_I'll hide them too_

_And now i think it's time, say what we've always tried_

_you need someone, I'll be someone to you_

Cody's finger picking on the guitar then switched to chords, and both harmonized:

_Cause I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_You're everything that I can't stand to live without_

_I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_I'm nothing without you_

Quinn sang the next bit, still keeping the eye contact they had held up to now in the song. Cody smiled at her.

_I am the stranger_

_you're like a poem that I've heard_

_but don't understand_

_distance is thieving, don't want you believing that I don't love you the same_

Cody did the next transition in to the chorus:

_But when you first arrived I saw your tears begin to hide,_

_but it's all right now_

_Cause I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_Your everything that I can't stand to live without_

_I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_I'm nothing without you_

The pattern changed and Cody got up off the stool and stood next to Quinn, singing the next bit:

_It's like we fall and never land_

_did you come to kiss me for the last time_

_to see what you'll find_

_whoa_

Quinn got up and laid her hand on Cody's shoulder:

_To give a hint to get an answer_

_well here we are I'm looking at you_

_At someone who's so hard to loose_

They kicked back into harmony for the rest:

_Cause I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_Your everything that I can't stand to live without_

_I'm still standing here for us_

_still trying don't give up_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm still standing here for us_

_trying don't give up_

_I'm nothing without you_

_I'm nothing without you_

As Cody struck the last chord and let it ring, massive applause rang through the choir room. As Cody and Quinn shuffled their feet modestly while grinning at one another, their fellow Glee club members came down to them and enveloped the two in a group hug.

Mr. Schuester joined the hug last, and said: "Thank you, you two. You've really opened our eyes to what it's like for you."

Finn tossed his jacket on the couch at Cody's house before trooping downstairs for Halo night. He was greeted by Cody's uncle, Cody, and Quinn.

"Hey guys," Finn said, slumping down on the couch and picking up a controller.

"What's eating you, Finn?" Cody said, inspecting his oft-troubled friend.

"I'm actually a little terrified of asking Brittany out, to tell the truth," he replied, a distant look crossing his face.

Quinn piped up: "Why should you be? You like her, she likes you. She's waiting for you to ask her out,"

Finn shot up to his feet: "Really?"

"Duh," Quinn said, rolling her eyes before a smile slid into place. "Looks like you have somewhere to be, Romeo."  
Finn nodded and darted out of the room. Cody's uncle threw down his controller.

"Seriously? Two Halo nights in a row, one of you has to sort out your love life and Sam's sick tonight!" he fumed.

"Who knows?" Cody replied. "Next week it might be you."

Chris scoffed: "Yeah, right.

"You never know," Cody said in a sing-song voice and nudging his uncle in the ribs.

"Shut up and turn everything off," his uncle replied darkly.

Finn pulled up in front of Brittany's house, practically turning his truck off before it even stopped. He sprinted to the front door, ringing the doorbell a lot more urgently than was needed.

It was Brittany's younger sister who answered the door. She gasped upon seeing Finn there, harbouring a bit of a crush for the awkward giant.

"Hi Finn! How's it going?" she asked, grinning ear to ear. Finn smiled back. She was almost a carbon copy of her older sister.

"I'm good, thanks, Ashley. Could I speak to Brittany?" he asked.

The younger Pierce girl frowned, not liking the competition she had in the form of her older sister.

"Yeah, she's upstairs, getting ready for bed."

He stooped down and gave her a big hug, with a quick: "Thanks!"

Finn heard the young girl's shrill giggling behind him as he took the stairs two at a time, giving a quick salute to Mrs. Pierce as he passed her by on the second floor.

He knocked on Brittany's door.

"Come in," she said.

Finn walked in to see her in her pajamas, doing complex stretches on the floor beside her bed.

"Hey Finn!" she exclaimed, waving her free hand as she gripped one of her feet in what Finn considered an unnatural position with the other hand.

"Why are you stretching before bed?" Finn asked. "Not that there's anything wrong with that."

"Well, I've been having this nightmare where I'm chasing myself with a blowtorch, so it's best that I stretch, that way I can run away from myself."

"You're... chasing... _yourself_?" Finn asked, not comprehending.

"Well yeah, Britney Spears is pretty scary with a blowtorch in hand, don't you think?" she replied, switching into a pretzel-like stretch, causing Finn to gulp and look somewhere else.

"Oh right, yeah, sure," he said. He inhaled deeply, summoning the courage he needed.

"Hey, Britt?" he asked, his hands gripping each other behind his back to hide the fact that they were shaking uncontrollably.

"Yup?" she said, standing up and wind-milling her arms now that her stretch was now finished.

"Um, I don't know exactly how long I've felt this way, but all I know is that I have definitely liked you ever since that day at the coffee shop. Now, that being said, did you maybe, possibly, if you're alright with it, if you feel the same way, want to go out?" All this came out hurriedly, and he shut his eyes as he waited for her response.

Brittany giggled at the sight of Finn standing there awkwardly; his eyes clenched shut, waiting for her response. She bit her lower lip and walked up to him, leaning up and planting a kiss on his lips. His eyes flew open at the initial contact then fluttered closed as her moved into it, his arms sliding around her waist as hers flung around his neck. When they broke apart, Finn looked punch-drunk, which made Brittany giggle again.

"About time you asked. Of course I'll go out with you, Finny," she said, leaning up and giving him another kiss.

"I just don't know how that will go down with Ashley. She seems to like me quite a lot," Finn said, holding her to his body.

"Don't you worry about Ash, she'll find some guy her age that's a little more attainable than you," she replied. "But you should probably get going. My mom is going to call lights out soon enough."

Finn nodded, giving her one last kiss, before leaving, holding her hand until the last possible moment. As soon as he was out of the house, Brittany heard her mom's shout of: "Lights out!"

Brittany turned her lights out, trooping over to her bed and getting under the covers. Her phone buzzed beside her head as she got a text message.

_From: Finn Hudson 3_

_At: 10:43 p.m._

_Message: I miss you already Ducky! Love you! 3 See ya tomorrow! :D_

She smiled widely as she settled into her pillow. No way was she going to dream about Britney Spears chasing her with a blow torch.

***Chapter 4, ladies and gents! Anyways, this is what I've got for the day. I'm actually pretty sick, so I wanted to finish this off, and then have some peace of mind in order to better rest up. D: As always, review please, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for plot points, please inbox me!***


	5. Chapter 5

***Wow, I have not touched any of these stories in months! Sorry to anybody who was waiting anxiously for any updates that never came! :S Hectic, hectic semester is what I blame it all on! But anyways, I had play performances and whatnot, so that's maybe around where my updates fell through... ***

"So, does anybody have anything prepared for today?" Mr. Schuester asked, desperately trying to get some kind of filler to today's Glee club session.

"We do, Mr. Schue" Finn said, as he and Cody stepped up, with the latter slinging on his guitar.

The Spanish teacher's look of relief spoke volumes as he sat down while the two took to the front of the choir room.

"So, this one goes out to Quinn and Brittany, who are absolutely amazing, and make us feel _Like Nobody Else_," Cody said, raising his eyebrows at the inclusion of the song title in his foreword.

Cody and Finn alternated verses and harmonized while the other was singing.

_September seventh and she's heading for school  
She'll probably leave me, for some college fool  
And I know, that's just the way it goes_

In funny old place under the street light  
Face to face, here on our last night  
You should know, one thing before you go

Finn sang the choruses, with Cody doing the harmony

_I tell her, we've gone too far to give up now  
And like a bomb, it all comes out [I like the way that..]  
She looks at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
She makes me feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done_

By the twenty-seventh she's been gone for weeks  
I'm terrified she won't remember me  
And I know, that's just the way it goes

I stare at her picture, stuck up on the fridge  
Face to face with the one I miss  
I'm alone, and reaching for the phone

To tell her, we've gone too far to give up now  
And like a bomb, it all comes out [I like the way that..]  
She looks at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
She makes me feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done

And I wanna make her feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
And I wanna make her feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done

Back from the city standing in the rain  
Asked if she'd be going back again  
She said no, this time I'm staying home

She looks at me like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
She makes me feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
And I wanna make her feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done  
And I wanna make her feel like nobody else, like nobody's ever done

Like nobody I  
Like nobody I  
Love somebody like  
Like nobody else

Like nobody I  
Like nobody I  
Love somebody like  
Like nobody else

As the last chord was struck, Cody held the shape and waved his guitar a bit to add a bit of vibrato to it. Everyone erupted into cheers and the performers' girlfriends went up to them to congratulate them.

"Wow! Who was that by, Cody?" Mr. Schue asked, pen and paper in hand.

"My Darkest Days" he replied, setting his guitar down on its stand.

"Alright, I'll make a note to get that song when I get back tonight," he replied.

Cody was at his locker later that day, switching his books before he would go meet Quinn during the break when Puck sidled up beside him.

"How can I help you Puck?" Cody said, closing his locker up and giving a random spin so as to not give away any of the combination.

"Glee Song. You're a big Bleeker Ridge fan, right?" Puck asked, eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, I know all the parts to all the songs. Which one did you have in mind?"

Glee Club met in the auditorium later that afternoon as per Puck's request. He had gotten some of the other guys together.

Puck went to the front to speak: "I know there's been a spree of songs with deeper meaning for some people, but honestly, I kinda just wanted to give this song a whirl for fun. I'll warn you that the initial chord progression is going to give it a heavy feel to it, but it'll lighten a bit. Plus, I dunno, I _kinda_ can relate. A big shout out to my man Cody for helping to arrange this cover of Bleeker Ridge's _Pick Me Up_."

There were scattered whoops as Puck stepped back and just did a brief check with the others before taking his spot at the microphone. Cody hit an effects pedal and did the opening riff with a dirty, crunchy effect on it, before switching back to the regular distortion for some power chords and Puck came in.

_I'm the one you call,_

_I'm the one you like,_

_Make sure no one's going home alone tonight._

_Climb into your head,_

_Make myself at home,_

_Wind you up and turn you on and watch you go-o._

Cody and Sam, who were playing guitar, stepped forward to mikes and vocalized the 'yeah's for the next part, with Puck doing the other part.

_Yeaaah,_

_We're gonna watch you go,_

_Yeaaah,_

_We're gonna watch you go-o!_

_Inhale, exhale, just keep repeating,_

_One more, two more,_

_Tell me how you're feeling,_

_And I will be the one, the one to save you,_

_And I'll be the one, to pick you up!_

Cody repeated the opening riff before they launched into the next verse.

_I made you who you are,_

_So take me as I am,_

_I'm just a little dirty habit in your head._

_Reeling from the shots,_

_Stumble through the smoke,_

_But trust me it gets better when I take contro-ol!_

_Yeeeah,_

_We're gonna watch you go,_

_Yeeeaah,_

_We're gonna watch you go-o!_

_Inhale, exhale, just keep repeating,_

_One more, two more,_

_Tell me how you're feeling,_

_And I will be the one, the one to save you,_

_And I'll be the one, to pick you up!_

There was a breakdown in the song at this point.

_Taste me, embrace me, now we'll take it slow,_

_Twisting, resisting, but I won't let go,_

_They say that I never outlast the law,_

_Believe me you need me much more than you know._

The last line was harmonized and a chord struck before doing a section where there was Cody playing the chords from the verse and Finn kicking the bass drum before it kicked back into the chorus.

_I'm the one you call,_

_I'm the one you like,_

_Make sure no one's going home alone tonight._

_Inhale, exhale, just keep repeating,_

_One more, two more,_

_Tell me how you're feeling,_

_And I will be the one, the one to save you,_

_And I'll be the one, to pick you up!_

As Puck was finishing that line, Cody jumped in and overlapped with a repeat of the chorus, then launching into the progression from the beginning and ending.

There was great applause from the Glee club for an all-around strong performance.

Mr. Schuester stepped forward, also applauding: "Great job guys! I dunno, Puck. I thought that song had some relevance to you!"

Puck smiled and jokingly replied: "Are you making accusations about me, Mr. Schue?"

That caught the Spanish teacher off guard: "No, no, no! I was just saying, it's a badass song for a badass guy," he corrected tentatively.

Puck nodded his approval, and then smiled: "Awesome. And I was pulling your leg, Mr. Schue. I see your point about the relevance."

***Wow. So sorry that took so long to finish, I had actually completely forgotten about this! :S Anyways, I obviously remembered and wrote the end to this chapter, ooof! I haven't had the chance to do any writing until now, especially fanfics. I only just got back to my original stuff, then was sifting around my writing folder and found these. Plus, I owe it to people who favourited my other stories, because I got the notifications and that helped me remember. Anyways, chapter 6 and potentially more will be up very soon, because I have my laptop and little in the way of an internet connection, so I might just upload the lot in one go when I have a good internet connection. Anyways, keep reading!***


	6. Chapter 6

***Okay, so at the rate I'm going, I might just churn out a crapload of chapters in one go, so I might finish this one at 10 chapters and then focus on Smallville Creed, because that one's picked up a couple of subscriptions and so I owe it to them. As always, I urge you to comment and let me know how I'm doing. I know the formatting of it makes my work really hard to read with the scene changes, so any pointers would be welcome (Yes, I are a noob D;). Anyways, I don't own Glee, or any of the songs included in my work!***

Quinn was at her locker when Cody sidled up.

"Hey you," he said, kissing her in greeting.

"Hey," she said, grinning.

"I was wondering, My Darkest Days are coming to Columbus Friday, and I have two tickets to go see them. Would you care to join me? Plus, it's a small venue, so we might get the chance to meet them," he replied, pulling out said tickets to show her.

"I'd love to," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"I'm such a lucky guy," he said, jokingly looking upwards in thanks.

She laughed and smacked him on the arm.

"They're also keeping the opening numbers a secret, so there's a chance that Bleeker Ridge is going to be there, because they've made a habit of playing with My Darkest Days, so we might get to meet them!" he said, excited.

She rolled her eyes jokingly, commenting: "You're such a dork."

He shrugged: "Guilty"

She then smiled: "But you're _my_ dork."

He sighed: "Well, I suppose that's true, isn't it?"

They kissed and their hands went one in the other as if magnetised. They swung their arms back and forth as they walked to Spanish. They met up with Finn and Brittany, who were also hand in hand and swinging their linked hands back and forth as well.

Cody looked over at them: "Are you guys going to the concert Friday?"

They nodded and Finn pulled out the tickets from his shirt pocket.

"Wow, you keep them in front of your heart, Finn? That's way too corny," Cody commented.

Finn blushed and looked at his feet. He felt a hand hit him on the shoulder. He looked up to see Cody smiling.

"I'm _kidding_, bro. I don't care where you keep your tickets, so long as you have them Friday night."

Finn nodded his approval.

"It's going to be awesome," Finn admitted.

The week dragged by sluggishly, and it wasn't helped by the sudden mountain of homework their teachers were assigning for them. Friday finally came, and the last period of the day, English, saw Cody and Finn tapping their feet impatiently while Quinn looked on disapprovingly and Brittany was frowning at the title _Hamlet_ on the board.

The teacher was droning on about Hamlet's antic disposition while this was going on, and Quinn hissed at the two of them: "Can't you two keep still? We still have another ten minutes of class left!"

Cody replied apologetically: "Sorry, it's just they're the worst ten minutes of a Friday."

Quinn shrugged an agreement.

The teacher then asked: "What was the goal of Hamlet's antic disposition?"

Brittany's hand went up.

The teacher looked surprised: "Yes, Brittany?" he said, with an undertone of dreading about what the blonde was about to respond.

"Well, Hamlet thought that by acting like a madman, it would better pardon his actions were he to kill Claudius, as everyone would be like 'Oh, don't worry, it's Hamlet, he's crazy', but this antic disposition was taken too far, as Hamlet accidentally kills Polonius, thinking it was Claudius, then as a result, the duel at the end goes on where Gertrude, Laertes, Claudius, and Hamlet die, not to mention the off-stage deaths that Hamlet influenced of Ophelia and Rosencrantz and Guildenstern," she said, collecting a breath after delivering that spiel.

Everyone sat in silence, stunned at this sudden burst of knowledge from Brittany.

"Wha-_How_?" the teacher stuttered.

"And Hamlet was also to blame for his own death, which he brought about by setting out on a quest for revenge. It's like that quote from Confucius: 'When setting out on a path of revenge, first dig two graves', meaning that by longing for revenge, one might achieve it, but in the process also bring about their own death."

Finn rolled up his sleeve and yelped in pain as he pinched himself.

"Brittany, do you have that all written out?" the teacher asked.

Brittany shook her head and showed him her desk devoid of anything but her binder, which she showed to be turned to a blank page.

The bell then rang, and everyone filed out.

"Brittany,_ how_ did you do that?" Finn asked.

"I hit my head off of the kitchen cupboard this morning and suddenly I was, like, _smart_."

The others shrugged their acceptance of this theory, as it had to be some form of miracle.

She was standing at Finn's locker talking with him and suddenly a locker door behind her swung upon and hit her in the back of the head. She jolted from the impact of the locker door. As Finn rushed to yell at the unaware owner of the locker, Cody dropped to the ground where Brittany lay, still conscious.

"Brittany, are you alright?" Cody asked, concern written all over his face.

"I'm alright, but I think my smarts are gone," she said, obviously saddened by this.

"Who is Confucius?" Cody tested.

"A duck," Brittany said, instantly realizing the meaning behind what she said. "NO! I'm not smart anymore!"

Cody beckoned her towards him: "I just want to check to point of impact, make sure nothing bad happened."

She leaned forward and he lightly felt the back of her head, finding the spot where she got hit and only finding a bump there. He pressed on it experimentally, eliciting a sharp intake of breath and a grimace from the blonde.

"Okay, good news: it's just a bump, so you didn't cut anything open or anything. Bad news: it's going to be really tender for the next couple of hours. So, Finn will drop his truck off at home and we'll follow you guys back to pick you up and we'll swing by the grocery store and get like frozen corn or something like that to put on it, okay?" he told her, offering her a hand up.

Finn just came back from his tirade against the locker owner and came to check on things, Cody filling him in on his assessment.

"Thanks for looking after that, buddy," Finn said.

Cody waved it away: "Not a problem; but Brittany, don't go trying to hit your head again to try and get that smartness back, because you might hit it really hard and then something bad might happen and you could get severe brain damage."

Brittany nodded: "Okay, I've lived this long without smarts, that little part of today being an exception, so I can probably survive longer."

"It's all in there, Brittany; it's just a matter of accessing it."

Quinn cleared her throat: "Umm, are we just going to stand around giving Britt a pep talk or are we going to head to the concert?"

They all cheered as they slung their bags over their shoulders and headed out.

They had arrived at the concert early and they had all bought t-shirts and Brittany had discarded the now-thawed bag of green peas they had picked up, claiming she had given it to some random person who had asked her for them.

"I had a really neat conversation with him. His name was Matt and he said he was in a band and I told him that I was here with a couple of people from the Glee club. I said how we did a lot of rock stuff and how you guys had done a couple My Darkest Days covers as well as Bleeker Ridge ones in Glee. That was also around when this other guy named Taylor joined in the conversation. I mentioned that Cody was a real huge fan of both of the bands and they thought that was pretty cool," she explained, then noting Cody's jaw drop. "What?" she asked.

"_Matt and Taylor_? Britt, those were the lead singers from both bands: Matt Walst and Taylor Perkins."

"Those were their last names!" Brittany exclaimed.

Cody groaned as she confirmed her encounter with his idols.

They squeezed to a spot in the middle of the throng as the show was about to begin. Massive cheers erupted as Bleeker Ridge came out.

Taylor waved: "How's it going guys?"

The cheers grew in volume.

"Awesome. So, I'm Taylor, and we're Bleeker Ridge-"

Cheers again.

"-and tonight, we're going to do something a little different. Matt and I were talking with this girl from Lima called Brittany Pierce just now, and she was saying how she was here with a couple of fellow Glee club members who are _massive_ fans of both bands, so if-" he paused as he pulled out a crumpled scrap of paper, then read out: "Cody Rheis, Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce please report to the stage."

The crowd cheered and parted as they saw the group heading towards the stage.

Cody was amazed when he got on stage and stood beside Taylor, shaking hands with him.

"Were there any songs you guys wanted to do?" the singer asked.

"Sure, ummm, In Our Hands, I guess. I know all the guitar parts in the album, but it's the only one we all know the lyrics to," Cody said hesitantly.

"Alright, let's hear it!" Taylor said enthusiastically.

His brother Cole passed Cody his guitar and he took a spot behind one of the mikes, Brittany, Finn and Quinn doing the same.

The crowd cheered as Cody started playing and singing:

_Meet me tonight,_

_Wear something new,_

_Another side, another set,_

_Another you._

_Across the street,_

_Past my old room,_

_And down the path,_

_No one else but me and you won't cause_

Quinn jumped in as Cody went to just playing guitar.

_We were getting out of this place,_

_Never getting old,_

_This time as ever we've gone too far._

_We, were getting out of this, we're getting out of this one baby, this one babe._

Cody did the first section of the chorus with Quinn doing the second.

_There's only you, there's only me,_

_There's nothing else that matters,_

_And I'll believe, if you believe,_

_It's time to get together._

_So close your eyes, don't turn around_

_Those yesterdays are gone tonight,_

_Just let go, _

_Tomorrow is in our hands._

_In our hands_

Finn sang the first section:

_You bring the match,_

_I'll bring the gas,_

_We'll set it ablaze all in case there's strings attached,_

_No battles won, no memories lost,_

_Oh just the promise that no one will ever find out where we've gone, and_

Brittany jumped in:

_We were getting out of this place,_

_Never getting old,_

_This time as ever we've gone too far._

_We, were getting out of this, we're getting out of this one baby, this one babe._

Finn took the first part of the chorus:

_There's only you, there's only me,_

_There's nothing else that matters,_

_And I'll believe, if you believe,_

_It's time to get together._

Brittany did the other:

_So close your eyes, don't turn around_

_Those yesterdays are gone tonight,_

_Just let go, _

_Tomorrow –_

They each took a line:

_Can you see your breath?_

_Can you feel your heart speed up?_

_It's a picture perfect night,_

_It's a chance we take for us._

_But I need you,_

_There's only you, there's only me,_

_There's nothing else that matters,_

_And I'll believe, if you believe,_

Cody sang while Quinn did harmony:

_There's only you, there's only me,_

_There's nothing else that matters,_

_And I'll believe, if you believe,_

_It's time to get together._

Finn sang with Brittany doing harmony:

_So close your eyes, don't turn around_

_Those yesterdays are gone tonight,_

_Just let go, _

_Tomorrow is in our hands._

_In our hands._

They all did harmony on the last line, with the crowd erupting into an enormous roar of cheers.

Cody cut across over the microphone: "Please guys, keep your voices for the actual bands."

Everyone laughed at this as Cody handed the guitar back to Cole and let the band take to the stage.

***So there you go! A little bonus as (including the lyrics), this is twice as long as I would normally make chapters! The next chapter will probably be out with this one, so enjoy the bonus!* **


	7. Chapter 7

***DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee or any of the lyrics to the songs featured in my fanfics! So, this chapter kicks off with the group's return from the concert, launching straight into a full lemon chapter! Yup, it's taken awhile to get to the first lemon of this fanfic, but here it is! Anyways, you have all been warned!***

Finn and Brittany burst into Finn's bedroom, feverishly kissing, and as soon as Brittany kicked the door closed, she began to work Finn's shirt off. Finn quickly tugged off Brittany's My Darkest Days shirt, reaching around and fumbling with her bra clasp before it popped open and Brittany let it slide down and off her arms. They were both topless now and both had reached down while still kissing and undid each other's pants and pulling underwear down with it. Once both naked, Finn picked her up and spun her around before depositing her on the bed swooping around in no particular pattern and kissing some part of her body.

He dropped down to the fork of her legs, diving in and kissing, licking, sucking, while rubbing the top of her folds with a few fingers. Brittany moaned under him and he switched around, pressing his tongue to her clit as he rubbed the entrance, before sticking first one, then two fingers before he began to pump his hand in and out with increasing pace. He stuck another finger in and Brittany's soft moans turned to groans of intense pleasure, her hands reaching down and pushing Finn's head forward. Her legs thrashed in pleasure and soon enough she climaxed intensely, a spray of liquid staining Finn's sheets.

"Whoops," she giggled tiredly.

"Don't worry, they were due to get washed anyways," Finn replied with a crooked smile.

Brittany sat forward and kissed him deeply, tasting her juices. She then spun him around and laid him down, making it her turn to take care of him. She closed her hand around his member, stroking slowly and gradually gaining pace. She then gave the head the occasional lick before placing her mouth around it and bobbing her head down ever so slightly, each bob going further down his shaft, until she had removed her hand and was deep-throating him, eliciting feral groans from the giant. She grabbed his balls and played with them, until she felt them clench and a jet of warm sperm sprayed around her mouth and she swallowed the majority, taking her mouth off of it, only for a small stream of it to trail down her lower lip.

Finn lay there panting and Brittany reached in the drawer of the bedside table, grabbing a condom and delicately applying it to Finn's swollen member. She slowly lowered herself onto it, moaning as it entered her. Finn began thrusting his hips up into her slowly, gaining speed and force, their moans coordinating and Finn's thrusts matching the beat of both of their hearts. Brittany was leaned over Finn as he was thrusting into her and he leaned up ever so slightly and caught one of Brittany's nipples in his mouth, sucking it, swirling his tongue around it, nibbling it.

Brittany revelled in the multiple sensations she was feeling and her moans began to grow in volume and pitch, as were Finn's. Finn pulled out as Brittany groaned her climax, slowly whipping off the condom and adjusting so that his second climax of the night was sprayed once again into her mouth, the occasional shot ending up on her face.

They both collapsed side-by-side, out of breath from the experience, soon falling asleep and thoroughly satisfied with their first time together.

Cody and Quinn tiptoed in through Quinn's front door, closing it without a sound and creeping up the stairs and checking her mother's room to see that she was, in fact, sound asleep. Quinn informed him that she was a very heavy sleeper, but that they should nonetheless go to the spare bedroom in the basement.

They sat down cross-legged on the bed there and Quinn leaned back into Cody as he gave her a massage. His ministrations of her back through a shirt were quite frequently hindered by her bra, which after a few times brushing it, he avoided it entirely, until Quinn made an annoyed sound before shrugging off his hands and sitting up.

She removed both shirt and bra, leaving Cody marvelling at a naked back. His hands ran over it delicately, not wanting to damage the creamy, flawless skin under his hands.

Quinn exhaled with satisfaction, before she spoke again: "Work on the sides."

Cody's hands shifted forward, this time stopping about midway up her torso.

"Higher," she said.

He gulped as he complied, his hands running up to just under her armpits, brushing the sides of her breasts.

"More forwards," she sighed.

Cody frowned as his hands came around at her waist, working up her stomach and once again stopping just under her breasts.

She sat up suddenly again, spinning round to face him. His eyes went wide.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, their _breasts_!" she exclaimed, roughly grabbing his hands and bringing them to her chest.

He didn't think it possible, but his eyes went even wider as he cupped her breasts. She removed her hands as his fingers began to progressively move more and more. He summoned up the courage and leaned forward, taking one of the nipples in his mouth. He wasn't quite sure what he was doing, so he sucked on it and ran his tongue over it. He got an idea and nipped it lightly, causing Quinn to inhale sharply.

He switched over to the other one, repeating the process, noting that Quinn had somehow removed his shirt. He banished that thought and continued as she ran her hands over his toned upper body. Her hands ventured further and further down, until her hands brushed his belt before brusquely grabbing his crotch.

His head flew up and he gasped at the sudden contact. When it came back down slowly, he had a sudden light of hunger in his eyes. He grabbed Quinn and stood up, her arms slung around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, their jean-clad sensitive areas positioned one against the other. She could feel his member straining against the fabric, noting with Glee his superiority over Puck and Finn in this respect. They kissed hungrily; their mouths locked one against the other and their tongues battling for control. Quinn began shifting her hips, making her crotch grind up against his rigid manhood. They both groaned into each others' mouths as they both began working their hips in synch. Cody's hands went down and he worked her jeans off and did the same with his.

He felt her down there and pulled back, arching an eyebrow at her.

"Commando?" he asked with an impressed tone.

"I was just about to ask the same thing," she replied with a grin. "They're in the backseat of your car. When I went for a breather during the concert? Where're yours?"

"Purse," he said simply, before once again attacking her with kisses.

As their lips once again made contact, he once again reached down and guided his manhood in, and began thrusting slowly, so as to allow her the time to adjust to his size.

Soon enough, her hips swung back and forth from him as he entered and nearly pulled out completely. Halfway through, he stopped and set her down reaching into his jeans and cursing as he couldn't find the condom he had stashed in his pocket. He was tapped on the shoulder and he spun around to see Quinn clutching the condom, already unwrapped.

"Looking for this?" she asked, a mischievous grin plastered on her face as she reached down and rolled it on.

"So, where were we?" Cody asked.

Quinn giggled and jumped up, reassuming their earlier position and Cody re-entered her, his thrusts quickly speeding up to the pace they were at before their short break. He went on and on, speeding up more and more, until she cried out in ecstasy, his climax closely following it. He disposed of the used condom, spinning around to once again see Quinn clutching a fresh condom.

"I want to try something," she stated simply, once again donning the protective sheath for him.

She spun around, leaning on the edge of the bed and thrusting her rear end in the air, guiding his member into her anus.

She cried out as his head entered and he halted. She slowly exhaled and muttered an order for him to resume his entrance. He slowly pushed in further, halting whenever she cried out, before resuming once more at her heeding. He soon found that he had filled up her space and began very slowly thrusting his hips, picking up speed very progressively. He saw her hand fly down to her womanhood, rubbing it rhythmically as his thrusts increased more in speed and power. She climaxed then had him pull out, cringing at the stretched sensation down there. She lay down on the bed and just as he made to lay down beside her, she grabbed him by the arm and had him straddle her torso, pushing her breasts around his member and he began to thrust.

"Quinn, I-I'm gonna cum!" he exclaimed and she simply closed her eyes and opened her mouth as he thrust faster and faster until his climax sprayed over her face, some landing in her mouth, and she opened her eyes after the initial blast, grabbing his member and wiping off the next few waves over her breasts.

She got up and led him by the hand to the attached bathroom, leading him to the shower and turning it on, before motioning him over and lifting up her leg.

He grabbed said leg as her hands supported herself on the walls of the shower as he once again entered her, thrusting and thrusting until she climaxed and he pulled out to see his sperm swim down the drain. They stood under the spray of the shower, Quinn in his arms with her back to him, his member poking out from between her legs and occasionally rubbing up against her folds, eliciting a moan from the blonde.

She turned slightly to look at him.

"How were you able to keep going all that time, it looks like you're barely tired," she remarked.

"Core and endurance power acquired from preparing for soccer," he replied raising his eyebrows and causing a few beads of water to trail down his face.

They finished up and towelled off before sneaking up to Quinn's room and dressing (Cody using some of his clothes that Quinn had compiled over their time together, sneaking the occasional article from his room now and then), falling asleep in each others' arms, basking in their love for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

***As I've been saying on all the updates of my other updated fics, soooo sorry for the delay, it's crazy how busy these first few weeks of school have been, but I'm going to concentrate my spare periods on writing for the fics! So, that aside, there remains the usual disclaimer that I don't own anything related to Glee, much as I'd wish it, I don't. Enjoy!***

The Glee clubbers trooped in on Monday, all in some different mood depending on the events of their weekends. Finn, Brittany, Quinn, and Cody were all exchanging looks with their respective significant other, all in the quiet knowledge of what had gone on Friday night.

Mr. Schuester trooped up to the front, not bothering to give a lesson and simply seeing who wanted to go. _Someone always has something to sing_, he thought. _Even if it means hearing the millionth solo from Rachel, I'll take it._

"Anybody have anything lined up?" he asked, turning to see Rachel's heavily trained arm shoot up, also accompanied by a somewhat sheepish arm from Cody, which took Quinn aback.

Mr. Schuester was pleasantly surprised by this change in pace: "Cody! Alright, take it away!"

The soccer captain walked to the front, grabbing his electric guitar out of its bag at the front, plugging it into a mobile amp.

"This song goes out to Quinn, the best girlfriend I could ever ask for," he stated, earning a collection of 'awww's or fake gagging motions from the assembled students.

He walked over to the omniscient band and passed on the instructions for the song.

"This is 'Cross My Heart' by Marianas Trench," he declared, before launching into it.

He did the very short guitar intro when the whole band kicked in, before falling out to the occasional chords and hand claps from the glee members.

_So here's another day_

_I'll spend away from you_

_Another night_

_I'm on another broken avenue_

_My bag is ripped and worn_

_Then again then now so am I..._

_Take what you wanna take_

_What you wanna take_

_What you..._

_I miss the stupid things_

_We go to sleep and then_

_You wake me up and kick me out of bed at 3 a.m._

_Pick up the phone and hear you saying dirty things to me_

_Do what you wanna do_

_What you wanna do_

_What you..._

_Take me with you I start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do want to show you_

_I will run to you to you till I_

_Can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to die_

_Cross my heart and hope to..._

Cody spent the entire time up to now directly in front of Quinn staring into her eyes as he sang, finishing the chorus and spinning away and wandering now.

_Hotels are all the same_

_You're still away from me_

_Another day another dollar that I'll never see_

_Can I get a piece of of something good_

_I'd Like just a little like_

_Just a little like_

_Just a..._

_I wonder what your doing_

_I wonder if you doubt it_

_I wonder how we used to ever go so long without it_

_And I know where I go_

_I'm coming back to you_

_I'll be where I outta to be_

_Where I ought to be_

_Where I..._

_Take me with you I start to miss you_

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

_And I do to want to show you_

_I will run to you to you till I_

_Can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die_

The whole band cut out save for the other guitarist, who kept strumming the same chords as Cody crouched down in front of Quinn, her hands in his.

_Take me with you I start to miss you (X9)_

Halway through, he jumped up and joined in with the rest of the band.

_Take me home I don't wanna be alone tonight_

The band stopped for the final time as Cody stood singing to Quinn.

_And I do to want to show you_

_I will run to you to you till I_

_Can't stand on my own anymore_

_I cross my heart and hope to die (X4)_

At the end, he stood hand stretched towards Quinn, which she took and he spun her around and ended up in a hug.

Applause rang through the choir room and the couple exchanged a quick kiss before returning to their seats.

Mr. Schuester stood up, beaming as he know had the assignment for the week: "Great job, Cody! Looks like the rest of you have your work cut out for you because your assignment this week is to serenade someone here! Doesn't have to be romantic per se, it could be a friendly song, all that I want is for you to pick a song that expresses a positive opinion in a sweet way about the person you're singing to."

The room erupted into a buzz as people paired up and started more or less thinking up what song they were going to sing to their partner.

Quinn simply sat where she was with Cody: "That was really sweet," she stated simply, looking at him as he stared at his feet, a little embarrassed at how personal that song was.

"It was nothing, I was simply expressing to you the way I felt about you," he replied.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"Mr. Schue?" Quinn asked before Glee the next day. "Can I present my serenade?"

The Spanish teacher smiled. "Alright, go for it."

She grabbed a seat and placed it in the middle of the performing area as the rest of the club filed in. As Cody came in, she grabbed his arm and guided him into the seat.

"This song is for Cody," Quinn announced to her peers, as if she needed to.

_Please sing to me,__  
__I can see you open up to breathe.__  
__Fast words make it easier on me,__  
__If the points to never disappoint you,__  
__Somebody's got to tell me what to do__  
__I just wish you could have seen me__  
__When it used to come so easy.__  
__I'd like to say that it's easy to stay__  
__But it's not for me,__  
__Cause I'm barely here at all.___

_Slow down now, the secrets out__  
__And I swear now I can make this perfect.__  
__What you want, what you need has been killing me.__  
__Trying to be everything that you want me to be.__  
__I'll say yes, I'll impress, I've done more for less and__  
__I will change everything till it's perfect again.__  
__[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/m/marianas_ ]__  
__Coming down, coming around,__  
__Giving a frown to the sound when I hit ground.__  
__I hate the way that I say I should say__  
__When I know that I don't give a hoot about it anyway.__  
__Shake hands, and shoot smiles all around,__  
__As I sell my body by the pound__  
__Sign my name on the dotted line,__  
__It would be fate, do not resuscitate.___

_Slow down now, the secrets out.__  
__And I swear now I'll still make this perfect.__  
__What you want, what you need has been killing me.__  
__Trying to be everything that you want me to be.__  
__I say yes, I'll impress, I've done more for less__  
__Now I'll change everything till it's perfect again.___

_I think it's better this way; It's good in a bad way__  
__It's better this way.__  
__I'll make this perfect again.__  
__I'll make this perfect again.___

_What you want, what you need has been killing me__  
__And I will change everything, you want me to be__  
__I'll say yes, I'll impress, I've done more for less__  
__Now I'll change everything, whhhhoa yeah.__  
__What you want, what you need, has been killing me.__  
__Trying to be everything (I'll make this perfect again) that you want me to be.__  
__I'll say yes, I'll impress, I've done more for less__  
__Now I'll change everything, I'll make this perfect again._

Quinn straightened after hitting the sustained final note.

"Wow!" Mr. Schuester exclaimed as the choir room rang with applause.

Cody returned his seat to its place in the risers, with Quinn in tow, and the two were simply in their own world.

"That was really sweet," Cody said, raising her hand to his lips and giving it a quick peck.

Quinn giggled as she replied: "It was nothing, I was simply expressing to you the way I felt about you." They both laughed.

"Mr. Schue, could I do my serenade?" Finn asked.

"Sure, go ahead Finn."

Finn went to the front, shuffling a bit.

"This one's for Brittany," he said, flashing her a huge grin, one that she mirrored. "Could I get a hand, Cody?"

"Sure," Cody replied uncertainly. He went up to the front as Finn quickly whispered him instructions.

Cody went to the piano to give Brad a break. Finn put a CD in the player on top of the piano and Cody began the song with the piano part as Finn sang.

_[Finn]___

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for your, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every note___

_Make me your radio__  
__Turn me up when you feel low__  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_[Cody]___

_If I was just another dusty record on the shelve__  
__Will you blow me off and play me like everybody else__  
__If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that__  
__Like it read well, check it Travie, I can handle that__  
__Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks__  
__This the last girl that play me left a couple cracks__  
__I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that__  
__Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts___

_If I could only find a note to make you understand__  
__I sing a song and the image grab me by the hands__  
__Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
__And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you___

Cody and Finn then harmonized for the chorus

_[Both]___

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for your, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every note___

_Make me your radio__  
__Turn me up when you feel low__  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo__  
__Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo___

_[Finn]___

_If I wasn't old school, fifty pound boombox__  
__Would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk___

_Would you turn my volume up before of the cops__  
__And crank it higher everytime they told you to stop__  
__And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me__  
__When you have to purchase mad D batteries__  
__Appreciate every mixtape your friends make__  
__You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate___

_I think finally found a note to make you understand__  
__If you can hear it, sing along and take me by the hands__  
__Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune__  
__And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you___

_[Cody]___

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for your, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every note___

_Make me your radio__  
__Turn me up when you feel low__  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo__  
__Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo___

_[Finn]___

_I only pray you never leave me behind__  
__Because good music can be so hard to find__  
__I take your hand and pull it closer to mine__  
__Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind___

_[Both]___

_My heart's a stereo__  
__It beats for your, so listen close__  
__Hear my thoughts in every note___

_Make me your radio__  
__Turn me up when you feel low__  
__This melody was meant for you__  
__Just sing along to my stereo___

_Oh oh oh oh To my stereo__  
__Oh oh oh oh So sing along to my stereo_

Loud cheers accompanied the culmination of the performance, as both Finn and Cody returned to their spots.

Brittany leaned over: "If your heart's a stereo, does that make you part-machine?"

Finn had to refrain from laughing. He slung his arm around her and puller her close: "Sure Britt, let's go with that."

He heard her say, muffled: "That's hot."

***And there's chapter 8! So, hopefully I'll be able to finish this up soon at the 10 chapter cap, that way I can focus on my other on-going fics! (It's so hard to keep track of them all at times! :S) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave me reviews to let me know how this is going, because it helps me write faster and better, so yeah, even if it's just something simple, like: "Cool. Keep it up." Then that's fine by me, haha!***


End file.
